striketoincineratefandomcom-20200213-history
Roxanne Jackson
Roxanne Jackson Roxanne (Ro) Jackson is a victim of domestic abuse, who grew up in the stereotypical white-trash trailer park family. Her mother was a former beauty queen and her father was an alcoholic who lost a job at a car dealership when she was young. She has sociopathic tendencies and branches out more than most other characters. Like Carmen, she often represents an ideal of human potential. Initial CreationEdit Ro was created for the same roleplay that Carmen was, and grew up in central Louisiana. Because of the abuse she suffered, she began a relationship with a young teacher at her highschool, conducting the affair under the convenient excuse of 'cheerleading practice'. 16 year old Ro was attracted to the teacher because he was the only one to make her feel intelligent and encouraged her to study and go to college. It wouldn't be until years later that she understood that she was taken advantage of. When her father discovered the relationship, he shot the teacher and was sent to prison. The abuse Ro suffered was never reported. She ran away from home, and ended up the victim of kidnapping, imprisonment and sexual assault, developing Stockholm Syndrome and an antagonistic relationship with her Autistic co-captor, and a codependance with the other co-captor, a girl who called her Anne. Ro is generally not well-received, due to her sociopathy and extreme survival instinct, and her ability to copy almost anything she sees. Ro Jackson (Left 4 Dead)Edit Ro was briefly used in Left 4 Dead roleplays as a tough, resourceful survivor somewhere between Rochelle and Francis in terms of archetype. She was notable for being able to pry a Smoker off of herself with a crowbar and carried only that and a shotgun. She often noted that she would literally fuck someone for a hot shower. While she briefly associated with a group, she was almost instantly ostracized for noting that the teenaged girl riding a motorcycle and toting twin 9mms was essentially ringing a dinner bell. She became infamous for evading not one, but two Tanks, the first by luring it into building and escaping out the fire escape, and the second by a Hunter attacking it and allowing her to jump from the roof. She also befriended a child-sized Hunter, initially not noticing she was infected. This caused a pack mentality between herself, the young Hunter, and a large Hunter, and Roxanne morbidly thinking herself so adapted to the situation that she had become accepted by the monsters. While it was never officially stated if Ro was a carrier or immune to the Green Flu, she was in fact, a carrier. Ro Jackson (Prime)Edit Ro's story picks up here after she has run from home, successfully making it to a town called Beauty Falls and taking work as a waitress. When the town became overrun by a virus later known as 008, Ro was at work. Her boss grabbed a shotgun from behind the counter and ordered the employees to take the customers into the walk-in freezer for safety. He was quickly killed as the doors were broken down, and Ro grabbed his gun. Instead of defending her coworkers, she ran. The survivors were later found by a gang called the Jersey Devils, who stole their supplies, used the men as bait, and raped the women. Weeks later, Ro set her eyes on their stronghold, and killed them all by using a dead SWAT member's sniping rifle to draw them to the roof, and then set off bottle rockets to attract the undead. She pushed one of the Jersey Devils to their death and jumped from the roof, landing on his corpse. She set the street aflame to keep the undead at bay, but had been bitten on the roof already. She discovered that she was an extremely rare carrier of the disease, as she didn't die or exhibit any symptoms. She began capturing and experimenting on the infected to learn more about them, and joined Orion Squad when they were sent to Beauty Falls, as an unofficial researcher. While Ro recognized the advantages that Orion Squad presented, she never intended to stay with them permanently. Ro listed them in the order that she considered them to be most valuable to her. Initially it was, from least to most valuable: Fox (too kind, would get them in trouble at some point), Sage (too similar to herself), Isaac (insane), Maria (female, negates the ability to manipulate through sex and becomes competition in that regard) and Rook (an alcoholic). This was extremely telling of her view of positive and negative traits, as Fox was an extremely skilled operative, yet she found fault with his kindness, Sage was a strong survivor and a talented scientist, Isaac was a schizophrenic rapist and child murderer, Maria was emotionally unstable, and Rook was an alcoholic miser. However, at Maria and Rook, the list became less about their negative traits, indicating that she actually had some respect for them. She also once shot at Isaac, seeing a chance to kill him off, and they ended up having sex, with Isaac telling her she could bring her shotgun. Ro was put off him afterwards, and he and Sage switched places on her list (which was also partially due to the fact that she was having an affair with Sage and felt him more important to her survival because of it). She later admitted to Sage that she didn't realize she had actually hit Isaac, in the kneecap. She also had no idea that Maria and Isaac were once in a relationship. After Orion Squad left Beauty Falls, they were at some point all placed into suspended animation and 'fed' dreams to keep them appeased. Ro's dream was to remain in Beauty Falls, except that 008 had spread worldwide. The reasoning was her extreme ability to survive in such an environment made it the only place she felt at ease. Ro was pregnant upon entering suspended animation--she gave birth to a daughter, and the father was unknown. Her descendant is Chrisanna Sullivan. Ro was awakened from suspended animation by Cerberus and taken on as a researcher. Sage was also awakened, but given a supervisory position (Ro was passed over because of her mental instability and inherent untrustworthiness), causing some friction between them. Ro eventually came to accept the reasoning, and they resumed their relationship. However, Ro had a hard time committing to him, and remained obsessed with 008. Upon discovering an island that was an anomalous place existing in their universe and many alternate ones (and containing dinosaurs), she was reported dead--this was false, as it happened to be one of her alternate selves who was sent there for research. Ro gave information about the island to a terrorist organization before stealing the alternate reality corpses of Orion Squad members and some of the dinosaurs to try to unleash 008 on the world. Ro Jackson (SubPrime)Edit After Ro (Prime)'s defection from Cerberus and her subsequent attack of a Quarian settlement (chosen at random), Sage went to the anomalous island, intending to stay. He encountered an alternate version of Ro, who had also been with an alternate version of him (but had treated her very poorly, and been killed on the island). They returned to the Prime reality together, and went on to have children together. Ro has the distinction of being the only character to crossover an alternate reality and become the dominant version in that reality. She is also the only known living SubPrime character. Ro Jackson (Omega)Edit In the universe where the Axis powers won, Ro Jackson is a German film star, famous for propaganda pictures. She is manipulating her director emotionally, pretending to be a literal Muse, until he bets her in a poker game with Alexei 'Sage' Katanov, the head of the secret police. Sage kills the director and Ro becomes his paramour. She goes on to star in Earth propaganda films after humans discover the prothean beacon on Mars and the Citadel Relay near Charon. Ro Jackson (Alpha)Edit Ro's backstory for the Alpha universe is exactly the same as Prime, up until exiting suspended animation. She and the rest of Orion Squad were revived by Ro Jackson (Marvel) In a Marvel universe, Ro takes the place of Erik Lensherr as the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants (her power being the ability to copy almost anything she sees another person do, so long as her body can physically do it--for example, she could learn a new martial art, but she could not lift a car). She grew up in Poland and was placed in a concentration camp as a young child. She was almost the victim of Nazi experiments, but when another child developed mutant powers, they both rebelled and escaped the camp. Unlike Erik Lensherr, Ro is more of a cult leader than an international terrorist. She attacked the Xavier Institute with the intent of recruiting teenaged mutants into the Brotherhood. Her most promising new initiate was Lucia 'Lucy' Belrose (codenamed Aurora). She molded Lucy into an effective espionage agent, using her to gain government information about registered mutants and possible mutant registration law, as well as confidential information about enemies of the Brotherhood (senators, congressmen, television personalities, activists). When Elias Belrose sent two mercenaries to get Lucy back (Ryan and Sage), Lucy returned home to speak to him. Sage infiltrated the Brotherhood and eventually Ro had to face him herself. During their fight, Lucy called her to warn about the mercenaries. Sage didn't know about Ryan. Ro used the situation to hire Sage, later becoming his lover. Ro Jackson (Foundationverse) Ro's story is similar to Prime, except that she has been recruited by the Foundation. While she is the head researcher at the facility, Sage is the Overseer, making him her superior. This frequently irks her, as she feels deserving of an equal or higher position. She frequently butts heads with her superiors over the treatment of agents, valuing their lives and skills, seeing some as too difficult to replace (such as Khione Ma'at and Oblitus Praeia). She is eventually made Site Director of a second facility, giving her a similar position to her husband. She returns to the first facility, mostly because she missed Sage and their daughter, Joanna (who works as a researcher). Ro is eventually made the head of a team dedicated to maintaining an ethical standard within the Foundation, and given the power to take out O5s (who too frequently use their position to break galactic laws). Because of her unique ability to learn what she sees others do, and her vast knowledge of Foundation subjects, agents, and operations, she is targeted by Serpent's Hand for torture and brainwashing. This fails miserably, as they get no information out of her. When attempting to extract memories and replace them with false ones to get her to work as their agent, Ro confuses the program by using her knowledge of her alternate selves (Prime, SubPrime, and Marvelverse). Serpent's Hand ceases her interrogation, leaving her with a single guard. She kills him and escapes, but is quickly recaptured. She is sedated, and wired with a bomb, as Serpent's Hand knows the Foundation must be close to finding her. She is allowed to escape a second time, but she realizes that she is carrying a bomb. Upon seeing Sage, she runs in the opposite direction. She finds a power line, ripping it apart and using it to eletrocute herself, shorting out the bomb. After her return to the Foundation, they discover that Serpent's Hand had made clones of her--some children, to be trained as agents, and some rapid-aged, to be tortured and interrogated for any genetic memories they may have. Ryan Richards, Ada Wong, Mitsuo and the Men of Steel were dispatched to rescue the clones, destroy the facility, and eliminate any who were beyond saving. One rapid-aged clone in particular believed that she was the real Ro Jackson and gave Ryan some difficulty. Ada succeeded in extracting all seven of the child-clones, and adopted one. Sentry and Nicoli adopted another. A third was kept at a different facility to be trained as a research assistant, and the rest were adopted out with a monetary incentive. Abilities 'Survival - '''Ro has an extreme survival instinct due to years of abuse and being on her own. This allowed her to survive by herself in Beauty Falls. She has no issue justifying less than humane behavior if it keeps herself alive. '''Science - '''Ro has always had an interest in science. Growing up in the South, this was not considered popular. To survive high school, she focused on cheerleading to fit in, so others would not notice the abuse she suffered at home. As a result, she had little time for studies and was not able to get into a college. During Beauty Falls, this led her to experiment with the infected, including testing if they would attack each other, starve, and if they could be hidden from. '''Metahuman Genetics '- Ro's metahuman genetics make her faster and more resilient than normal humans. She is able to withstand torture longer than most agents without breaking, and fast enough to outrun most things infected by the 008 virus. Her enhanced reflexes also bolster her survival and photographic memory. 'Carrier '- Ro is the only known carrier of the 008. She does not show any outward symptoms of the virus, and it is unknown if she would infect others, as Orion Squad and the Foundation personnel are immunized. In the Foundationverse, she was cured without being told, and felt it was an invasion of privacy as well as a lost opportunity for scientific study. She later accepted it as an inevitability, after Sage pointed out that the virus could harm a developing fetus. 'Photographic memory '- Ro can copy anything she sees, including hand to hand combat techniques, weapons proficiency and operating technology. Under the correct circumstances, she can copy something almost as fast as she sees it. This extends to her ability to learn; she absorbs and retains knowledge faster than the average human.